


The Keeps and Changes of la Consulting Detective and Her Blogger

by Chrysanthemum247



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female John, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Freeform, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Not a Story, Subtle Johnlock, fem!lock, how to make female john and sherlock, if you're interested, opinion-based, prompt request, writing ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum247/pseuds/Chrysanthemum247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised an organized!!!<br/>All based on my own personal opinion, I have laid out the characteristics, personalities, and quirks of our beloved John and Sherlock. This might be useful for someone who's interested in writing Fem!lock for the pair but haven't figured out the direction they're going in or just want to write a fic for me based on said characteristics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeps and Changes of la Consulting Detective and Her Blogger

**Author's Note:**

> None of the artwork featured is mine, I found it through Google search, but whoever did it did a gorgeous job, so keep it up! I'm a bit blunt at times, but I like being specific as possible. Comment if you think something should be different or if you want to see more.

Before reading please look at this image:

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/23/aa/53/23aa53ee8530bd48d5db1ae413a48f50.jpg

I use it for reference throughout.

 

Sherlock is Actually a Girl's Name:  
just focus on Sherlock in this one: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b5/7c/9a/b57c9a44f486a874d42de50dc039565f.jpg

Personality: Sherlock as a woman has all of the personality and style of male Sherlock, but is amp'd up on sass. She’s stylish, but in a ‘Chanel’ way; not held up on fads or too much frill. As a child she was always a bit of a tomboy, and aspired to be the Pirate Queen. She might still be as enthusiastic about bees as a male Sherlock, but I’m inclined to think birds might be more Fem!lock’s thing. Her name would still be Sherlock, I wouldn’t accept anything else, and she would despise being called “Sherly” or “‘Locke” just as much as male Sherlock, because it makes her seem less professional; she has an image to maintain, of course, and an ego bigger than the elephant in the room. She’d still be a dog person.

Style: Instead of the lacy thing pictured above, I think she’d wear underclothes more functional than anything; if she cared, she’d be the type of girl to rely on her natural body shape for sex appeal. She would like wearing black, as well. To be honest, female Sherlock would have the same amount of if not more than canon Sherlock's grace and elegance in style. Male Sherlock has so much style already, just copy and paste his into her and call it a day!

Body Type: The thigh gap I do hesitantly agree with. Body-shape-wise, she has to have a very natural sex appeal, a tall, elegant hourglass shape, thin hips, shoulders wide enough to not look dwarfed in her signature Greatcoat/Belstaff, and her bra size would probably be a small “B”. I personally imagine her having big feet, but other than that, think tall dark ballerina. Actually, don’t, she doesn’t seem to retain that much muscle. 

Hair: The same dark shade of brown, and I think she’d go for an even longer look than the image, something cascading and flowing as to draw attention, the female equivalent of male Sherlock’s long-haired look. She would always be too impatient for braids, opting for a ponytail and headband when her hair needs to be out of her face, but always held back with something easily elegant, like a clip. 

Facial Structure/Makeup: Her face needs to be literally the same structure as male Sherlock, just a little bit thinner, as she is a girl. She probably wouldn’t ever wear any makeup except dark lipstick and a light application of brown mascara. If not the lipstick, she might use eyeliner, always done in a sassy wing to show she has the talent to make a wing look perfect. She’d forget any makeup when visiting Buckingham Palace. 

Accessories: Purses wouldn’t be a thing, and no colorful case for her phone. Jewelry she’d find tedious and unnecessary unless she could use it as a weapon, James Bond style or otherwise.

 

Female John:

Personality: John as a woman would probably be named Joan, because this stays true to the classic, basic, one-syllable style of her name, but I’d support keeping it John or Jo (short for Josephine, which I think was also a popular British name at one point but I could be making that up). She’s tough but gentle and kind and doesn’t take anyone’s shit. After all, she was an army doctor! Like canon John is definitely masculine, she’s definitely feminine. She’s also an adrenaline junkie, and romantic, but not corny or over-the-top. Ironically, female John might have a hell of a lot in common with Mary!

Style: I don’t imagine her wearing dresses too often, only in circumstances where the male John would wear a tie. A slightly feminized version of BBC-Canon John’s style would be appropriate, nothing /too/ focused on being stylish, 'ugly' (adorable little) jumpers and jeans and khakis and that leather jacket, but nothing /too/ masculine. Again, like canon John is definitely masculine, she’s definitely feminine, but wouldn’t be the type to like anything she couldn’t move around in. I could see her in sports bras, because of her thing for rugby and comfortable movement, but she’d be the one more likely to have a lacy thing or two in her underwear drawer as opposed to Sherlock

Accessories: Functioning purses might be something she would carry around. Pearls, not diamonds, and earrings are her first choice as opposed to necklaces and bracelets, with a second of bracelets and last place necklaces. Necklaces could remind her of her dog tags, though, so I could accept necklaces being her favorite. Makeup would also be minimal, maybe some black mascara and lip gloss, but she knows how to make herself look very pretty for dates.

 

Body Type: She’s toned and a little bit on the curvier side, the same height as canon-John, wide shoulders, wide hips, with a size “C” bra. She’d have average feet for her size. I could imagine the same level of sexual prowess in John as Sherlock, just in different ways. She's the Yang to Sherlock's Yin.

Hair: John grew his hair out of military length, so I think Joan would too, maybe to a pixie cut, nothing long enough to need to be pulled back into a ponytail. If not, definitely something precise and neat, as those military habits I’d imagine would be too hard to break for all the effort. If she was to have long hair, braids would be a frequent. Bangs (called fringe in England) I could see, but nothing that would interfere with her vision, as she’d find it annoying.

At the beach:  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/76/af/28/76af284270dde0146d0b0d08fc293309.jpg

Sherlock carrying Joan:  
http://orig12.deviantart.net/bdbc/f/2015/364/c/f/femlock__by_gorrybear-d9m1dh1.png

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
